realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tinker
There exist beings that are so intrigued by technology that they are driven to it both night and day. These beings follow neither the arcane or divine crafts. They do not focus on physical or mental prowess. They are shunned and hated for engulfing the world in war centuries ago, but must also be praised for inventing devices, which are referred to as clickers, that have helped and improved Habololy. These being are known as Tinkers. Adventures: To the Tinker, the greatest adventure is invention. There can be no better goal than the creation of a new clicker. Beyond that, the clickers must also be put into use. Some are used for mundane tasks, such as building a house or plowing a field. Some are used for war, and some are used for profit. Tinkers who adventure can have nearly any motivation: greed, revenge, or even for altruistic reasons. Whatever the case, a Tinker will always make sure that his clickers are central in the task he is attempting. Characteristics: Tinkers are know-it-alls and handymen. They have a unique solution to almost every problem. They think first and act later. Although a Tinker must spend a great deal of time creating a clicker, once it is complete, they can use it and repair it quickly. Their usefulness comes from their clickers and their knowledge. Alignment: Although Tinkers can be found in every philosophical camp; the most well-known and accomplished ones are usually lawful or neutral. The focus and devotion required to invent in the ways the Tinkers do is not often found in the chaotic. Tinkers generally care little for the goings on of others, and can be seen as evil, even though they are often simply detached from society. Religion: Many Tinkers feel that the other deities abandoned them when their deity perished near the end of the Technology War. Most feel that the deities are simply powerful mortals that can be overcome. Those that have fallen into a faith are attracted to one of three deities: Arsenal, who is the heir apparent to their former deity; Tfop, the master alchemist and champion of the underdog; or Drunnbar, for his absolute hatred for magic. Background: Nearly every Tinker comes from the Great Plateau. Most other lands and nations have laws against much of the work that they do. Those that do live elsewhere keep their actions and agendas well hidden. Regardless of where they live, every Tinker has grown accustomed to life with the constant presence of clickers. Much of the world finds this very notion abhorrent. Although the world does not differentiate between Tinkers, the Tinkers do have different views on the rest of the world. Some do want to avenge their loss nearly two centuries ago, and look to create clickers of such power that they could rule the world. Others simply want to show that Tinkers have a place in the world, to show that clickers can help and work in unison with magic to create a better world. Still others become hermits, ignoring the world to devote their existence to the discovery of some new theory or clicker. Races: The most commonly found Tinkers are of course Tinker gnomes, who have all but defined the profession. Humans and Plateau gnomes are not as common, but well known as Tinkers. Of the other races, Sledgehammer dwarves, Gree, and Ice gnomes are found to have representatives in the Tinker profession. Many races cannot become or will not allow Tinkers. Other Classes: Although it is uncommon for a Tinker to travel with non-Tinkers, when they do, they often fill the role of the planner. They are the brains or the money behind an operation. They rarely travel with wizards or clerics. Rangers, Shaman, and Paladins find their ways abhorrent, while berserkers just become frustrated. Rogues, fighters, and psychic classes tend to travel with a Tinker more than any other class. A Tinker will often take on another class during his life. Some do it to experiment; others do it out of basic need. A Tinker who is constantly being hunted may find great use in knowing how to defend themselves or blend into the backdrop. A Tinker would never take on a Ranger’s, Paladin’s, or Berserker’s ways. THE TINKER Level Base Attack Bonus Fortitude Save Reflex Save Willpower Save Special 1 0 0 +2 0 Tinker Bonus Feat, Tinkering, “my first toy” 2 +1 0 +3 0 Quick Fix 3 +1 +1 +3 +1 Area of Expertise 4 +2 +1 +4 +1 Tinker Bonus Feat 5 +2 +1 +4 +1 Quick Fix 2 6 +3 +2 +5 +2 7 +3 +2 +5 +2 Area of Expertise 8 +4 +2 +6 +2 Tinker Bonus Feat 9 +4 +3 +6 +3 Quick Fix 3 10 +5 +3 +7 +3 11 +5 +3 +7 +3 12 +6/+1 +4 +8 +4 Area of Expertise 13 +6/+1 +4 +8 +4 Tinker Bonus Feat 14 +7/+2 +4 +9 +4 Quick Fix 4 15 +7/+2 +5 +9 +5 16 +8/+3 +5 +10 +5 Oops Prevention 17 +8/+3 +5 +10 +5 18 +9/+4 +6 +11 +6 Area of Expertise 19 +9/+4 +6 +11 +6 Tinker Bonus Feat 20 +10/+5 +6 +12 +6 GAME RULE INFORMATION Abilities: Intelligence is the most important ability for the Tinker. It allows him to take more skill and become better in the ones he has. Since skills are how the Tinker survives, this is important. Dexterity allows the Tinker to more nimbly use many of the more precise tools of his trade. Alignment: A Tinker may be of any alignment. Other Requirements: To become a Tinker, a character must have the Technology feat. Hit Dice: The Tinker receives 1d4 hit points plus his Constitution modifier every level. CLASS SKILLS The Tinker’s class skills are: Appraise (Int), Concentration (Con), Craft (Con), Disable Device (Int), Knowledge (Int), Profession (Wis), Literacy, Tinkering (Int) Skill points at 1st level: (8 + Intelligence modifier) x 4. Skill points at each additional level: 8 + Intelligence modifier. CLASS FEATURES bullet Weapons and Armor Proficiency: Tinkers are proficient with all simple weapons and all light armor. bullet Tinker Bonus Feat: Every time a Tinker receives a Tinker Bonus Feat, he may choose a feat from the following list: Armor Proficiency (Medium or Heavy), Endurance, Skill Focus (any Intelligence-based skill), Weapon Focus (Firearms or Epbuls), Problem Solver. bullet “my first toy”: The Tinker starts his career with one clicker. This is assumed to be a perfected clicker and may only come from the list of lesser or standard clickers. bullet Tinkering: This is the skill that Tinkers use to invent and design clickers. It is unique to the Tinkers and although it follows similar rules to other skills, it is exclusive to the Tinker class. It may not be picked as an option for the Skill Focus feat. Ranks may be given normally to this skill, and it is adjusted by the Tinker’s Intelligence modifier, as any other skill based on Intelligence would be. This skill must be used whenever a Tinker wants to invent or design a new clicker, whenever a Tinker wants to improve or re-design an already existed clicker, or when a Tinker wants to create an already perfected clicker. Whenever a tinkering check is made, the DM rolls it in secret. This is because a tinker often does not know how far or close he is to success or disaster. The first step for a Tinker is to design a plan. The difficulty of this plan, and in turn the DC of the tinkering check, is dependant upon the category of clicker and whether the Tinker is trying to create a new one, re-design an existing one, or re-create a perfected one. The table below gives the DC for all instances. It is assumed that if the Tinker is re-creating or re-designing, that he has extensive knowledge or an example of the clicker on which he is working. Extensive knowledge can be had by a DC20 check on the Knowledge (Technology) skill. If this is not the case, add 5 to the DC of the tinkering check. Tinkering Skill DC Category Perfected Re-design New Lesser Clicker 5 8 15 Clicker 10 15 20 Greater Clicker 20 25 35 Unique Clicker 35 45 60 After the tinkering check is rolled, there are four possible results. Three of these results cause the Tinker to continue his work on the clicker; one causes him to stop. The following table gives the possible results. Tinkering Roll Result Roll Result An unmodified 1 Tragic Failure Modified result of 1 or less Tragic Failure Modified result below but not within 5 of the DC Failure Modified result below and within 5 of the DC Close Failure An unmodified 20 with a modified result below the DC Close Failure Modified result equal to or greater than the DC Success When the result is a failure, the Tinker realizes that he is not close enough to hope to get the result he wants, and may stop there. Any other result gives the Tinker hope that he may accomplish what he set out to do. When he continues along the path of creating the any clicker, the following table provides the time that needs to be spent to build it. This assumes the Tinker has the required parts and assistants in place to complete the task. Clicker Creation Time Category Perfected Re-Design New Lesser Clicker 60 minutes 300 minutes 720 minutes Clicker 12 hours 60 hours 144 hours Greater Clicker 6 days 30 days 72 days Unique Clicker 24 days 120 days 288 days These times assume an eight-hour workday. Any days of longer work are subject to endurance checks as warranted by the DM. All times are modified by the result of the tinkering check. Take the result of the tinkering check, and divide the appropriate time by the result. For example, a Tinker is trying to re-design a clicker. The result of his roll was 18. He has a success. The time to create it is 60 days divided by 18, hence 3 days and 3 hours. For purpose of time, assume a tragic failure is a result of 20. When this time has been put in, the Tinker has completed what he hopes is a working clicker. If the result of the tinkering check was a success, then he has a working clicker. If the result was a close failure, then the clicker does not work as planned. If the Tinker attempts to work on the same project again after a close failure, he receives a +2 to the tinkering check. If the result was a tragic failure, then the first time the clicker is used, a roll must be made on the oops table. bullet Quick Fix: The Tinker may attempt to fix a broken or malfunctioning clicker “on the fly”. By using a full round action, the Tinker may make a tinkering skill check. If the check is successful, then he has temporarily fixed the clicker. The difficulty of the check is dependant upon the complexity of the clicker and how many times it has been quick fixed without a complete repair. Table 3-11: Quick Fix Checks Category Difficulty Check Addition to DC per Quick Fix Already Attempted Lesser Clicker 10 +1 Clicker 15 +2 Greater Clicker 20 +3 Unique Clicker 30 +4 bullet Quick Fix 2: The time it takes to perform a quick fix is reduced to a standard action. bullet Quick Fix 3: The time it takes to perform a quick fix is reduced to a move-equivalent action. bullet Quick Fix 4: The time it takes to perform a quick fix is reduced to a free action. bullet Area of Expertise: Every time the Tinker gains this ability; he may choose a different area. From then on, every check the Tinker makes in that area gains a +4 competency bonus. This bonus applies to Knowledge, tinkering, quick fix, craft, alchemy, profession, and possibly other skills checks. It could also apply to attack rolls or saving throws, given the right area of expertise. Some choices for area of expertise are as follows: Alchemy, Elementics, Epbuls, Firearms, Mechanics, and Steamworks. This is not a complete list. bullet Oops Prevention: Whenever the Tinker would have to role on the Oops table, he may make a Wisdom check at a DC 20 to negate the effect from taking place. THE OOPS TABLE It sometimes occurs that a clicker has a malfunction and the results are catastrophic. Events like these can happen while the clicker is being built, during its first tests, or after it has been used dozens of times. The occurrences of malfunction by a clicker were long ago nicknamed oopses by non-tinkers. The word inspires almost as much fear as the word dragon, but in a more instantly dangerous way. When it is determined that an oops has occurred, role on the table below. Use a d20 to roll on the table. The Oops Table Roll Result 1 The clicker begins to work better than it did before. This lasts for one hour, at the end of which it returns to normal. 2 The clicker begins to work better than it did before. This lasts for ten minutes, at the end of which another roll is made on the oops table with a +1 modifier to the roll. 3 The clicker begins to work better than it did before. This lasts for ten minutes, at the end of which it breaks. 4 The clicker stops working for an hour. If an attempt is made to repair it or make it work during that time, any additional role made on the oops table has a +3 modifier. 5 The clicker stops working for ten minutes. If an attempt is made to repair it or make it work during that time, any additional role made on the oops table has a +2 modifier. 6 The clicker stops working for ten minutes. If an attempt is made to repair it or make it work during that time, any additional role made on the oops table has a +1 modifier. 7 The clicker performs randomly when any attempt to use it is made for the next 12 hours. 8 The clicker performs randomly when any attempt to use it is made for the next hour. 9 The clicker performs randomly when any attempt to use it is made for the next 10 minutes. 10 The clicker takes on a mind of it’s own. It performs whatever tasks it can randomly for an hour. 11 The clicker performs its function constantly for 2 minutes. 12 The clicker performs its function constantly for 20 minutes. 13 The clicker performs its function constantly for one hour. 14 The clicker changes function for 10 minutes. It now performs a different task from the one it was constructed to do. 15 The clicker changes function for 2 hours. 16 The clicker changes its function for one day. 17 The clicker has changed function. It now performs a different task than it did before. This effect is permanent. Any rolls made on the oops table while the clicker is altered are made with a +2 modifier. 18 Disintegration. The clicker falls apart. It is unusable. 19 An explosion. The wielder of the clicker takes damage based on the type of clicker. See Table 3-9 for the amount of damage. The clicker is destroyed in the explosion. 20 A catastrophic explosion. Everyone and everything within a certain radius is caught in the blast and is dealt a certain amount of damage. The table below gives an average amount of damage for each type of clicker. The clicker is destroyed in the explosion. Clicker Explosion Damage Type of Clicker Radius Damage Lesser Clicker 5 feet 1d6 Clicker 20 feet 2d8 Greater Clicker 50 feet 3d10 Unique Clicker 100 feet 4d20 Category:Tinkers